


desperate

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Spanking, but imma tag it anyway, well there's like one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't stop asking for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: mark and jack do the kinky secks
> 
> i need to write more it's been 2 months now. jfc megan stop your bullshit.  
> let me make it up to you with some good honest septiplier porn with concerning overuse of italics

"Ngh..." Jack bites his bottom lip softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Please, m-more."

Mark cocked an eyebrow. "A little needy, aren't we?"

The smaller man ground his hips down onto Mark's right hand. The half-Korean had three fingers lubed up already, his middle finger already inside his boyfriend, stretching him out, getting him ready.

"Can't help it. I've been pent up for _so long,_ Mark. I need you," Jack rambled. "Need it _now._ "

"Fuck." Mark growled, pushing his ring finger into Jack. The Irish man moaned in satisfaction as his boyfriend thrust the digits in and out of him, twisting them every so often. Soon enough, those big fingers found Jack's prostate and the younger man fucking _whimpered,_ making his hole tighten and his toes curl. Mark knew all too well what he'd done, pressing down on the little bump, rubbing his fingers against it and doing whatever he could to make Jack scream.

Jack threw his head back against the pillows an positively keened, his tongue sticking out and making him pant. "Ano- _ah!_ A-Another one! Please, I need- _fuck,_ I need more, just- _please!_ "

Grinning slyly, Mark complied, sliding in a third finger. Jack cried out, spreading his legs further, as far as they could go, rolling his hips against the redhead's hand. The older man had lost the location of Jack's sweet spot for a brief moment as he struggled to fit in another finger, but he quickly found it again and returned to his previous activities.

"Fuck, yes! Yes, Mark, fuck I love it! Please, more!"

"More?" Mark questioned, looking up at Jack but continuing his movements. "You want my cock?"

Jack almost screamed before he answered, his back arching in pleasure. "A-A- _Ah!_ Another one! Give me another finger- AH! _PLEASE!_ I need it, fuck, I need it!"

The half-Korean moaned loudly, feeling his dick twitch under the ministrations of his boxers. " _Fuck._ Are you sure you can take four?" he asked, not out of want, but of honest concern.

"I can! I swear, I can!" Jack was about to speak again but was cut off by a harsh sob that shook his whole body. "Mark, _PLEASE!_ "

Mark hummed, using his free hand to gather up the excess lube from around Jack's hole and slather it onto his remaining finger, taking great care as he slid the finger in to join the others.

"FUCK! _Oh-_ Oh my god, YES! _MARK!_ " Jack screamed out, bucking his hips. "I-I'm gonna-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence. One more hard press against his prostate sent him rocketing over the edge, screaming as spurts of cum landed in milky white streaks on his stomach.

Mark slowly pulled his fingers out, making the younger man whimper at the sudden emptiness. The redhead reached into his boxers and pulled his dick out, sighing in relief at the feeling of no longer being stuck in his too-tight underwear. He slowly started to jerk himself, paying extra attention the the tip- when suddenly his hand was slapped away and he was being pulled towards Jack by strong hands gripping his underarms. "Fuck me," he commanded.

"Jack, you've just-"

The Irish boy slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Shhh." he licked his lips. "Mark, I _need_ to feel you in me, _fuck,_ Mark. Please?"

And Jack wasn't taking no for an answer, using the pre-cum leaking from the bigger-man's tip to lube him up before he laid back on the bed again, spreading his legs wide.

"Fuck it." Mark grunted, pushing his cock into Jack slowly. The Irish boy groaned, throwing his arms up so they lay sprawled by his head.

The very moment that Mark bottomed out, he began to thrust- shallow and gentle at first to test the waters, then faster and faster, just the way that never failed to make Jack fall apart. And tonight was no exception, the smaller man's eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head, biting down hard on the tip of his thumb.

"You like that."

Those words make Jack shake down to his very core. It wasn't a question- it was a _statement,_ and both men knew the words to be true.

"Y-Yes I do," Jack gasped, gripping the bedsheets hard. "Faster, p- _please!_ "

Mark chuckled darkly and _oh god,_ it sounded so hot that Jack almost swore he could feel his brain melt into goo. "But you don't just like it, do you?" the half-Korean man growled, slammimg hard into Jack's prostate and making him cry out. "You fucking _love_ it."

"Fuck, do that again!" Jack moaned, his cock visibly twitching.

The bigger man smirked, stopping his thrusts completely. His boyfriend moaned in protest, attempting to rock his hips back, but Mark pinned him into place with his hands. "And how do you ask?"

Jack was about to answer when he felt Mark's hand come down on his ass- _hard._ He moaned loudly, screwing his eyes shut and nibbling his lip. "Please, Mark! _Please!_ "

"Of course." Mark grinned, bucking his hips forward hard and nailing the Irishman's prostate. Jack's eyes shot open and he damn near _screamed,_ his head falling back against the pillows.

"Thank you! Please, again!"

Mark kept thrusting hard into his boyfriend, dedicated to making him feel good. At some point, Jack moved his hand to start jerking his own oversensitive dick, the older man allowing him to do so without a word in objection.

It didn't take a great deal longer for the smaller boy to cum again, crying out as he spilled over his hand and on his stomach. His head sunk down further into the pillows, revelling in his post-orgasm tremors. When they stopped, he almost screamed out again. Mark hadn't stopped thrusting, still slamming into Jack's sweet spot fast and hard, his grip on Jack's thighs almost bruising.

If Jack's brain had turned into goo already, he swore he could almost feel it leaking out his ears.

The Irishman unconsciously let out a stream of moans and little gasps, which made Mark throw his head back and cry out, gritting his teeth to try and endure the force of the warm tension bubbling in his abdomen. Jack tightened around him and Mark fucking _screams,_ feeling his balls tighten as he's pushed over the edge, sloppily thrusting into the younger man's abused hole to ride out his orgasm.

When the half-Korean was finally spent, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to his boyfriend. "Fuck, I was holding on for _so long._ " he breathed, rubbing little circles onto Jack's back with his hands. "Sorry if I was too rough, baby. I didn't-"

He was cut off by a little snore from the green-haired boy. Mark smiled gently, tucking his boyfriend in and holding onto his arm until he too fell asleep.


End file.
